Sleeping 'HOTARU' Beauty
by Zerou
Summary: Jaman dahulu, di sebuah kerajaan, terdapat putri yang telah terlelap selama 100 tahun. Untuk membangunkannya butuh ciuman selamat pagi, itupun kalau manjur.


Sleeping Hotaru Beauty

Disclaimer : Samurai Deeper Kyo© Akimine Kamijo

Sleeping Beauty© Brothers Grimm

Author: Zerou

Rating: K 

Genre: humor

Sleeping 'Hotaru' Beauty

Versi 'Poem'

Seratus tahun…

Diriku menanti

Kehadiran seorang pangeran

'PEMBERANI'

Tubuh yang terus terlelap

Dalam sosok yang tetap abadi

Terbaring

Gelap

Hanya terang dalam alam mimpi

Kau membangkitkanku dari semua itu

Namun,

Kau terlambat sesaat

Aku telah terlalu lama tertidur

Jikapun aku bangun nanti

Ngantuk, nih

Tidur lagi, ah…

Zerou, 2007.12.28

Disclaimer: Samurai Deeper Kyo dan Sleeping Beauty bukan milikku. I don't own its.

Hotaru si 'Putri Tidur'

Di sebuah negeri yg makmur dan damai, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan megah yg diperintah oleh seorang Raja. Raja tersebut adl Baginda Raja Ma­samune Date. Ia lebih dikenal dg raja Bontenmaru. Beliau (hah... Author menghela nafas) telah menyatukan beberapa negeri dg kekuatannya yg...hm... mirip gorilla, bukan, godzilla.

Baginda raja Bontenmaru meminang putri yg paling cantik di seluruh negeri. Kini putri itu telah menjadi permaisuri dari raja paling hebat. Permaisuri itu memiliki nama Akari... (Yah, Author tidak tahu siapa nama keluarganya) Jusan.

Akari : Kenapa namaku Akari Jusan?

Author : Hishigi bilang namamu 'XIII'. Jadi , namamu Akari Jusan.

Akari: Jangan seenaknya sendiri !!! .

(Author diterbangkan oleh angin karena telah melihat mata 'medusa' milik Akari. Ket : Jadi pasir emang Gaara!)

Begitulah…

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya raja Bontenmaru dan permaisuri Akari dikaruniai seorang putri yang 'cantik'. Bagindapun mengundang semua rakyatnya untuk menghadiri pesta kelahiran putri. Juga rakyat yang 'kurang normal' (dalam berbagai arti) diundangnya.

"Nikmatilah pesta kelahiran putriku, Hotaru Date!" seru sang Baginda Raja Bontenmaru.

Hotaru : Aku nggak mau jadi anak Bontenmaru…

Author : Diamlah dan ikuti kisahnya. Jangan protes!

(Hotaru ngambek)

Ada 3 penyihir yang akan memberi hadiah sebagai ucapan selamat. Ketiga penyihir itu mendekati bayi sang putri.

"Kuberikan kau kejeniusan yang melebihi siapapun," ucap mantra penyihir pertama yang 'tunanetra', "Tapi, kalau jadi bego bukan karena aku, lho," bisik penyihir itu pelan.

"Kuberikan kau kecantikan, proporsi tubuh yang indah setelah dewasa nanti," ucap penyihir kedua yang bermata merah menyala (Ngeres pikirannya!)

"Kuberikan kau…,"

Belum selesai penyihir ketiga membacakan matra, datanglah penyihir dengan pakaian serba hitam ke pesta kelahiran itu. (Hoi! Ini bukan acara ngelayat!)

"Kenapa baginda tidak mengundangku?" tanya penyihir itu. Wajahnya begitu rupawan. Gadis-gadis, ibu-ibu, bahkan nenek-nenekpun tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada penyihir itu. Kecuali gagaknya yang dibahunya.

"Kudengar kau tidak suka pesta dan keramaian…," jawab raja sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan penyihir itu.

"Siapa bilang?! Aku suka pesta, sake, dan gadis!" teriak penyihir itu. Lalu, ia tersenyum. Ada rencana licik dibenaknya. Senyumnya yang begitu memesona membuat wanita-wanita disekitarnya bergelimpangan jatuh pingsan. (Chara : Yukimura Sanada)

"ya, ya… Meskipun aku menjadi tamu tak diundang, aku akan tetap memberi hadiah pada putri anda, Baginda. Kuberikan ketenaran, keanggunan, kelebihan yang melebihi putri manapun. Namun, itu hanya hingga usianya yang ke-16. dia akan mati tertusuk jarum mesin pintal. Ho….ho…ho…," ucap mantra penyihir yang menyela seseorang seenaknya. Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan kerajaan yang menyebalkan itu, menurutnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Baginda, permaisuri, gadis-gadis, aku tunggu kalian di rumahku.datanglah dengan membawa sake. Sampai jumpa," salam penyihir kejam penuh senyum itu. Dia meng-'kiss bye' gadis-gadis yang ada di sana.

Raja dan permaisuri panik. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk melindungi putrinya.

"Jangan cemas, Baginda. Hamba belum mengajukan hadiah hamba," ujar penyihir ketiga yang disela tadi.

"Tuan putri tidak akan mati di usianya yang ke-16. Dia hanya akan tertidur sampai pangeran takdirnya membangunkannya. Saat putri tertidur, duri tanaman disekitar kerajaan akan melindunginya," ucap mantra penyihir ketiga yang tingginya di bawah anak-anak seusianya. Masih muda, masih bocah! (Bletakk!)

"Terima kasih penyihir cilik!"

"Terima kasih kembali, Baginda," kata penyihir itu. Tahukah kamu penyihir itu? (Anak buah Yukimura!)

Kemudian, Baginda Bontenmaru menyuruh warganya membakar mesin pintal diseluruh negerinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa ulang tahun putri Hotaru sudah dekat. Ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. putri Hotaru tumbuh menjadi putri yang cantik, anggun, jenius meski kadang bego juga, sih…

Pertumbuhannya sedikit tidak normal. Entah karena efek samping sihir yang diucapkan penyihir ketiga atau gara-gara mengetahui bahwa ayahnya gorilla berotot tebal dan ibunya banci yang mengatai dirinya cantik, paling cantik di dunia? (Author dibelah, diiris-iris, digoreng, disate, … mampus!)

Yang jelas, raut mukanya tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja tanpa ekspresi. Cuma kadang-kadang emosinya nampak diwajahnya. Kena penyakit apaan 'tuh bocah?

Hidupnya selalu bosan, dia tidak diperbolehkan ini, dan itu. Pergi keluar istanapun harus dikawal penjaga… bosannya!

Ini hari ulang tahun sang putri. Ia berada dikamarnya. Ia menatap jendela dan termenung.

Klotak! Glundung…

Kelereng yang ia temukan di lorong istana jatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding ke bawah kolong kasurnya. Ia menemukan bungkus kado dengan motif dan warna yang menarik. Putri Hotaru mengambilnya.

"Berat… Isi batu apa?"

Putri Hotarupun membuka kado itu. Ada Selembar kartu.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HOTARU-HIME' pikir Hotaru membayangkan tulisan di kartu itu. Nyatanya…

'HEPI BEDDE TU PRINSES HOTARU'

"Orang ini gak bisa bahasa Inggris. Pasti!" pikir putri Hotaru dalam benaknya, "Goblok, ya…"

Putri Hotaru melihat hadiah ultahnya. Benda aneh. Benda itu belum pernah dilihat, ditatap, dipandang, diraba, ditrawang (emang duit!) oleh putri. Karena penasaran, tangan manisnya meraih benda itu. Mesin pintal yang terkutuk.

OUCH!!!

Darah mengalir dari jari telunjuk putri. Putri pingsan dan tertidur. Saat itu pula seluruh kerajaan terhenti waktunya. Istana yang megah itupun dikelilingi duri-duri yang tak bisa dilewati siapapun.

"Tragedipun dimulai…" gumam penyihir yang senang foya-foya itu.

100 tahun…

Sosok putri yang tidur itu mungkin sudah bosan menunggu pangeran datang. Setiap kali ada yang datang untuk menolong putri, pasti lari takut mati di semak-semak belukar yang 'ngeri' itu. Belum lagi bangunannya yang mulai lapuk dan kukira pasti ada 'penghuninya' (roh gaib, lho!)

Penantian putri Hotaru tidak sia-sia. Datanglah pangeran berkuda putih yang gagah dan perkasa dengan jubah berkibar melekat di tubuhnya. Dengan berani ia menerobos hutan berduri itu. Ia mengharapkan sang putri yang menjadi legenda dalam masyarakat.

Dengan cinta, apapun bisa.

Sampailah ia di istana 'yang sudah lapuk' itu. Pangeran itu heran ketika berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan patung. Patung itu mirip manusia, pikirnya.

Pangeran yang tampan, dgn rambut dikuncir itu akhirnya menemukan tempat sang putri yang tertidur.

Sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut (meskipun nggak keramas dan mandi selama 100 tahun). Kulitnya yang mulus. Wajah yang begitu manis. Pangeran tidak tahan melihatnya. Darah menetes dari hidungnya.

Dihampirinya perlahan. Diamatinya lebih dekat. Wajah yang begitu cantik. Tunggu!

"Bukannya ini adikku?!" kata pangeran kaget.

Author : Kubilang ikuti kisahnya! (teriak ampe serak)

"Kalau begini, aku tidak mau menciumnya," ujar pangeran itu. Kalian pasti tahu siapa dia.

Di tangan sang pangeran telah tersedia 'bat', pemukul baseball. Dari arah samping, ia memukul dengan sepenuh hati, dengan cinta… kepala putri Hotaru.

DUAKK!!!

Kepala sang putri… manclep di tembok dengan bekas retakan yang besar. Alhasil, putripun bangun.

"Uwa.. sakit…"

"Sudah bangun?" tanya pangeran.

"Iya.. selamat pagi…" salam putri, "lho, Shinrei… kenapa disini?"

"Panjang ceritanya…" jawab pangeran Shinrei dengan senyum menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur lagi, ya. Dadah, ngantuk nih," kata putri.

"Kau sudah tidur seratus tahun, masih mau tidur lagi?"

BUAKK!!!

Pangeran Shinrei memukul putri Hotaru lagi. Pangeran itu memang tidak pikir panjang untuk memukul. Istana yang sudah lapuk pasti hancur biarpun hanya karena retakan kecil.

BRAKK!!!

PRANG!!!

GUBRAK!!!

Hancur lebur.

Babak belur.

Selamat, deh.

"Baka Aniki, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Ya, begitulah…" ujar Shinrei Ouji-sama sambil memalingkan muka.

CLING!

Pangeran Shinrei sekaligus Baka Aniki terpelanting jauh… sekali hingga hanya tinggal kelip cahaya kecil di garis horizon karena pukulan home run oleh Putri Hotaru.

Akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia bersama selamanya.

XXHAPPILY EVER AFTERXX


End file.
